New Recruit day 2
by stace.hopkins.93
Summary: Special Agent Melissa Createn's second day at Boston PD and a new set of challenges after her disastrous first day.
1. Problem shared a problem halved

Melissa Createn entered the canteen of Boston PD to start her second day of loan to the homicide unit from NCIS. Her first day hadn't gone too well with all but Maura and Martinez taking an instant dislike to her on the team. She had heard Frost complain that she was replacing his technical capabilities, Korsak had remarked that she was just a youngster and Jane hadn't said a word. They had all just put their open files on her desk and then ignored her. Melissa had taken it in her stride however. All their files had been dealt with and only needed their signatures. She had updated the system and researched her colleagues to better understand how to act around them. Frankie Rizzoli had been the first person she had met from the team and even that had been disastrous. They had bumped into each other causing him to tip his coffee all over the files he had been carrying. Melissa had tried to help dry them off even offered to type them up again but Frankie ignored all attempts of assistance. Frankie was a bit of a mystery to Melissa. All the colleagues she had asked had said he was well mannered but quite often overshadowed by his big sister Jane but he had been off-hand to her only yesterday. Melissa was still trying to figure him out when she reached the counter of the canteen where Angela Rizzoli was waiting.

'Morning' Melissa greeted the older woman.

'Morning. You're early. What can I get you?'

'I never left. A tea please make it a strong one'

'Bad first day huh?' Angela asked as she started the tea.


	2. Forgiveness

Melissa and Angela had spoken the previous day before the incident with Frankie and the terrible introductions into the team she would be working with for six months. Angela had been great and Melissa liked her.

'Let's just say my colleagues don't like me being here.' Melissa shrugged as Angela passed her the cup of tea.

'Give it time. Jane can be stubborn and Korsak will get sick of Frost complaining. It'll all work out.'

'You know the team?' Melissa asked looking up from her cup. Angela smiled as she looked towards the door her oldest son Frankie had just appeared at the door. Melissa turned instantly to see Frankie's face drop when he spotted who his mother was talking to. Melissa stood up.

'Never mind, thank you for the tea.'

'Are you going?' Angela asked surprised.

'Yes I'd rather not have another incident with Detective Rizzoli.'

'You had an incident with Frankie? You are the girl….' Angela responded shocked. 'Frankie Rizzoli get here'

'What's the matter Ma?' Frankie asked as he reached the two women and Melissa looked down.

'You made the new recruit feel awful yesterday. Apologise.'

'Ma…'

'It's fine Angela no harm done. Tough as old boots me.'

'Frankie…'

'Look I'm sorry,' Frankie conceded as his mother gave him her famous 'do as you're told stare'. 'I should not have taken my bad day out on you Special Agent Createn.'

'Apology accepted Detective Rizzoli and I concede that I should have looked where I was going.' Melissa smiled as Frankie looked to his mother. Angela was also smiling and then kissed her son on the cheek.

'Go on you two get out of here.' Angela waved her hands towards them as Melissa turned to walk away.


	3. Frost thaws

Frost arrived in the office first and was surprised to find the files he had given the new recruit on his desk completed with a note.

'Signatures needed. NR'

He turned his computer on then inspected the files. Frost smiled as he realised that all the reports were completed, proofed and spell-checked.

'That new recruit is thorough' He thought to himself as he turned to read his e-mails.

Melissa had watched Frost come in from the break room. She was pleased he had smiled. It had given her hope that maybe he wasn't so bad…. His comments yesterday had upset her though. She would never set out to replace someone plus she enjoyed working at NCIS. The team was well the team at NCIS but it was her team. Her boss, her joker and her geeky father with the amazing Abby and lovely Ducky thrown in for good measure. Melissa coughed as she approached her desk to let Frost know she was there. Frost immediately looked up from his computer.

'Morning Detective Frost.'

'Morning Special Agent.'

'My name is Melissa Detective Frost.'

Frost laughed as she sat down. Melissa looked at him until he stopped.

'Sorry I'm Barry. I didn't expect you to get these back to me so quick.'

'NCIS has paperwork too. It was a case of prioritising which were more urgent and you did most of the work….'

Frost looked up from his screen and nodded. He was starting to like this woman. She had a certain determination about her.

'You stayed here all night didn't you?' Frost asked instantly. Melissa nodded as she started up the computer at her desk.

'Now that's dedication…..' Frost joked as they started to work quietly and noticed that Melissa had also put Korak's and Jane's files on their desks too. Frost suddenly realised he had began to thaw towards the new recruits presence…


	4. An olive branch

Around an hour or so later Martinez appeared at the door to the office holding two take out cups from the canteen downstairs. Melissa was busy typing up as he approached her desk smiling, Martinez had been waiting for an excuse to talk to Melissa and now he had the perfect excuse after what Angela Rizzoli had mentioned when he grabbed his morning coffee. Angela had remarked that the new recruit seemed nice but was having trouble with team and their resistance to her being there. Angela had also asked Martinez to ask Frankie to lay off her as he wasn't helping and explained how he and Melissa had not met on the best of terms. Frost was busy and didn't even notice Martinez approach Melissa's desk.

'Hey,' Martinez greeted Melissa holding the second cup towards her.

'Hi. Martinez right?' Melissa queried 'Drugs unit?'

'That's me and this is for you. Tea two sugars'

'Thanks,' Melissa took the proffered cup and looked up to Martinez. 'How did you know?'

Martinez shrugged with a smile as he sat down.

'A lovely lady down in the canteen.'

'Angela.' Melissa smiled as she put down the cup onto her desk and looked at the detective. He was in pretty much the same as yesterday a light blue shirt with black waistcoat and smart black trousers except yesterday it had been a pale yellow shirt.

'I hear your first day didn't go too well….' Martinez started. Melissa rolled her eyes.

'I better be careful who I talk to….' Melissa joked. 'Nothing I couldn't handle detective' Melissa quickly finished as she noticed Martinez's gaze fix on her. Melissa noticed his brown eyes immediately as she took a sip of her drink.

'So why are you here?' Melissa asked innocently causing Martinez to sit up in his seat.

'Straight to the point'

'Well I'm always a bit suspicious when a colleague brings me a drink, makes me think they either want something or are fishing for information.'

'Neither.'

'Oh.' Melissa sits up. 'That's new.'

'I just wanted to make sure everything was fine. It is fine isn't it?'

Melissa looked down and then straight at him.

'It is fine detective Martinez but if that changes between now and then end of the day then I will pop down to your office and you can take me for a proper drink after work.'

'Sounds like a deal to me,' Martinez laughed as he stood up and Melissa stood up too.

'Deal,' Melissa answered holding out her hand.

'You shouldn't be so suspicious of colleagues Special Agent Createn.' Martinez answered as he took her hand and then left smiling as Melissa sat back down.


End file.
